Hell Is My Shell
To anyone who reads this message, Charlie (Nickname for the Northern Vietnamese during the Vietnam war.) is holding Percy and I prisoner. I don’t know how long we can hold up; we're both starving. Percy was tortured badly by Charlie. When Charlie captured us I obeyed. I don’t want to die… not yet. However, Percy spat right into the face of the leading Charlie. Boy, did they whip him bad. So, now were stuck in this godforsaken hole.'' With this guy nonetheless, jeez what a dick.'' If you’ve read this tell my family I love them. Private Tom/Percy signing out. Percy, now this guy is an A grade asshole. I’ve known him since middle school, but god it's felt like forever. Anyway, about Percy, he was one of those people who felt like that they were superior to everyone, and took whatever he wanted to from anyone. Interrupting people’s conversation, teasing people all… ALL the time, hurting people for no reason at all, and his personality overall. I like people who share the same interests. Percy however had only one, being in the army. I didn’t like him as a person, but I respected him as a human. Trying to find something that is good about him, so I don’t kill him down here in this hole. I knew he was in a worse condition than me. He hasn’t eaten in days. Too paranoid that Charlie would kill us while were sleeping. (Days before were we hid in our trench, which we called “home.”) I knew Percy was going to die. Good riddance! What?! No… no one should wish death upon someone else… no matter how much they hate them. Maybe I should learn a little more about Percy because, Abraham Lincoln once said, “I don’t like that man… I must get to know him better.” Even though I hated him, for all the abuse he gave me over the years in middle school, and high school… it was the condition he was in which… I cared about him. While we were down this godforsaken hole, one Charlie dropped a knife down here. I knew what they were doing…this was torture. Starve, or be a cannibal. Percy lying helpless, mud covered face, red marks across his chest… slowly leading him to his soon demise. No help, no food, no friends, and combine all together…the end. “Psst… Percy. Are you there?” “Of course I’m here dumbass, where else would I be? Can I at least get some sleep before I die?!” “Can you tell me about yourself? You know… since…” “Since what? Since I’m gonna die?! No! I’m living through this!” Percy’s interrupting cough stopped this conversation for a brief second. “Tom… I-I just… coughed blood…” “Percy before you go. I want you to know that I didn’t like you very much…” “No… shit… after what I… put… you through.” “But, I respected you as a person.” Looking almost like a rotting corpse he said, “I… want… you to… to… b-be strong… and… give Charlie hell.” “What they’ve done, there is no promise for mercy.” Crimson colored mouth, and beating red blisters covered his body. Grabbing the knife from the ground I stared at Percy with his last, and final breath. “I-I’m… sor-sorry… for every…thing.” “So am I Percy… So am… I.” His body lay lifeless. All my anger gone… only sorrows, and pain. I slowly open his chest cavity… and begin eating organs… tissues… everything edible. His body now lies in the dirt crawling with flies with barely any meat left. I removed his skull from his body. Splitting his skull, where the forehead would be. With a bit of string from my satchel I tied his hollow, dark skull onto my head. Wearing it, as I carry the burden with me… always. People say that the mind bends and twists to deal with the horrors of life. I think my mind bent so much it snapped in two. Several days later, I had heard gunfire from the surface. Not knowing who was winning or losing, I grabbed my knife, for it, and this skull was my only friend. Hearing footsteps from above, and I didn’t want to take any chances. Five soldiers climbed into the hole, trying to remove the skull off my head. Refusing, I went into a state of fear and rage, slashing and stabbing at each one of them. I took down three of them down before they finally stopped me. So, now here I am in an asylum in god knows were. Doc told me that I’ve been sent here for thirty years. I serve my country, and this is what I get?! Little did I know, that the three soldiers that I killed were American G.I’s. The stitched skull lay upon my head, and the food here… I see no food… I only see fly-infested remains of Percy. Category:Mental Illness